1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an electric vehicle. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an electric vehicle having a low profile suspension and drive mechanism, and which is lightweight, compact, and portable. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to a stowable, foldable, lightweight, portable, electric vehicle having a novel steering mechanism, a low profile suspension and drive mechanism, and which also provides superior ride quality, handling, and drivability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foldable vehicles having a drive mechanism are well-known in the art, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,451,848 to Flowers et al. The vehicle disclosed by Flowers is a foldable personal mobility vehicle comprising a pair of wheels rotatable about a front and a rear axle. The rear axle includes a drive unit incorporated into the rear axle wheels. The suspension and drive mechanisms disclosed by Flowers are designed for particular use with a foldable vehicle; however, it does not have a low profile to the ground.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,934 to Beck et al., and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002/0170764 to Oshima et al. and 2003/0094315 to White each disclose a low-profile vehicle having a drive mechanism. However, neither of the vehicles disclosed by Beck, Oshima, or White have a suspension system which provides drivability or a ride quality comparable to a modern automobile.
Thus, there remains a need for a vehicle which has a low profile suspension system and provides ride quality comparable to a modern automobile.
The present invention, as is detailed hereinbelow, seeks to resolve these issues by providing a lightweight vehicle which is easy to carry, simple to manufacture, and which has a low profile suspension and drive mechanism which provides drivability and ride quality comparable to modern automobiles.